Concern
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Remus is concerned about a mission, Hermione has to go on and they have a small arguement. Will they make up and will Hermione go even though she knows how Remus feels about it? Short, fluffy one-shot!


**Hi guys :) **

**This is a super short, fluffy one-shot about Hermione and Remus.**

**Obviously, Remus isn't dead...Sirius is alive too. Tonks and Remus were never together and well...just read the Story.**

**Dont't like, don't read.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**I hope, you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

The atmosphere in the kitchen of Grimauld Place was tense and that because of two people standing in the middle of the room, arguing, the others just sitting around them and watched silently. Hermione was well-known for her temper and nobody wanted to interfere, if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

"Of course I'm going! It's my job." Hermione exclaimed.

"No, you are not going and that's final." Remus argued back.

Hermione laughed humorlessly "Oh really and who are you to tell me what to do? Newsflash, Remus, you are not my father."

"It's dangerous, Hermione! They aren't like me, they don't want to be human. They want to kill. Let someone else go."

"Of course, they aren't like you. I perfectly well know that they aren't like you. Merlin, how dumb do you think I am? I'm head of the department and it's my job to go there, for your information. I'm not a child anymore, dammit!"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, because you bloody well act like one!" Remus shouted back.

Everyone in the room, including Remus, knew, that that was the wrong thing to say. Hermione didn't say anything, she just looked Remus straight in the eye with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Mia, I didn't…." Remus began, but Hermione interrupted him "Save it, Remus, I don't want to hear it." She turned to the others who all looked highly uncomfortable and said "Thank you for the lovely evening, but I think I'm going home now. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione." everyone replied.

She looked at Remus one last time before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in the green flames.

Remus groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Moony, that wasn't good." Sirius said.

"Oh shut it, Padfoot! I know, okay? I better fix this, before it gets worse, so good night everybody."

"Good night, Remus." they chorused and with that, he followed his girlfriend.

"They'll be fine, won't they?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it. Hermione's just angry at the moment and will calm down eventually. And you know Remus, he is worried about her, especially when it comes to werewolves. Hell, after all this time, he is still afraid, he could hurt her. They'll be fine." Sirius answered.

* * *

"I can't believe him. What's wrong with him? I can bloody well decide what to do by myself." Hermione thought angrily. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her nighty, washed herself as quickly as possible and went straight to bed. Not two minutes later, she heard Remus quietly opening the bedroom door and slowly getting into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she tensed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried."

"I know that you are, Remus, but you just have to trust me that I know what I am doing. I'm not a child anymore, even if you apparently think so." Hermione said quietly.

"I don't think that you are a child, Mia and I'm sorry I said it. It's just they can smell me all over you and I'm just afraid, that you'll be an even bigger target. I love you and I don't won't to lose you."

Hermione turned around to face him "I love you too and you won't lose me. I'm not going there on my own and it won't be on the full moon, okay? We are all trained for this and it will be fine. Please, Remus, trust me?"

Remus sighed "I trust you. I'm sorry, I reacted the way I did. Just…be careful, okay?"

"I promise." she promised and kissed him softly.

* * *

"Okay, it's time. I love you and I'm back before you know it, okay?" Hermione said to her boyfriend. They agreed he would stay at Grimauld Place with Sirius as long as she was on her mission, because he would probably go crazy with worry when he was alone in their flat.

"I love you too. Be careful, Mia."

"I will! Bye Sirius, take his mind off things, okay?"

"Sure, Hermione. See you in a week." She smiled at him and kissed Remus one last time before grabbing the portkey and disappearing.

"So Moony, what about some Firewhiskey?"

* * *

A few hours later, green flames appeared in the fireplace of the kitchen of Grimauld Place. And a smiling Hermione stepped out of it, surprising both Remus and Sirius.

"Mia?! What are you doing here?" Remus asked immediately.

"I'm back sooner than expected. I hope you don't mind?!" Hermione grinned, knowing all too well, that Remus didn't mind at all.

"You know that I don't mind, but why?"

"Well…before we went in the area, we knew they stayed, a Healer examined all of us, because it's policy and she told me that I can't go on the mission."

"Are you okay? Are you ill?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yeah, Hermione. Is everything alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just that it isn't allowed to go on a mission when you are pregnant." Hermione said beaming.

Remus mouth opened and closed, but no word came out. Sirius grinned like mad, came over to them and hugged Hermione "Congrats, Hermione. He is just in shock, he'll be fine in a few seconds."

Hermione laughed and nodded, knowing her boyfriend was fine.

"You're pregnant?" he finally asked. Hermione nodded.

He stepped closer to her and embraced her "We're going to have a baby." he whispered, looking into her eyes and smiling a brilliant smile.


End file.
